


Sex Tape

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [43]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Crying, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Sex Tapes, Sleeping Together, Smut, Teenagers, Their first time ain't the best but they like it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick thinks up a fun way to tell Pete he's ready for them to have their first time together and Pete's very much into it





	Sex Tape

**Pete's POV**

Me and Patrick agreed not to do presents for Christmas so when I find a CD in the bottom of my bag I groan. He's the sweetest person ever but I feel really bad now because I can't afford to buy him anything. He promised me that it was ok but I should have known he'd buy me something anyway.

Patrick answers on the second ring and I can almost feel his excitement. "Hey Petey" "Really Patrick? We promised we wouldn't" "It didn't cost anything, I just wanted to give you something, you can give one back if you want" "What is it?" "Watch it then call me back"

He hangs up so I slip the CD into my laptop and hum in surprise when I see it's actually a video. I thought it'd just be a recording of a song Patrick wrote me but maybe he recorded himself playing it as well.

When a picture of Patrick's empty bedroom comes up I stare at it until Patrick pokes his head into the screen. There's a bit of playing with things before the sound comes through on the video. I can't help but laugh because Patrick's a disaster with technology so I should probably just be proud he managed this at all.

I'm busy laughing at how silly he is so when he steps back and I choke on my own spit. Now all I can see on the screen is Patrick from head to mid thigh, completely stark naked. He stands there silently for a minute letting me admire him then walks back and lies on the bed.

His legs are open and I have the most amazing view of his whole beautiful naked body. Quickly I plug my headphones in because I really doubt this is going to be something I want the rest of my family hearing.

After a couple of seconds on the bed Patrick slides his hand down and wraps is loosely around the base of his cock. "Hey Pete, I know we promised not to do presents but I wanted to give you something anyway. We're college students so this seemed like the easiest way to give you something without being broke for the next month. You've waited almost a year for me but now I'm ready so I want you to watch this then come over and fuck me"

When he says that I can't help letting out a broken moan and reaching down to squeeze myself through my jeans. We've dated almost a year, and a couple of months ago I said I was ready for sex but he said he wasn't. I promised that whenever he was ready we could do it and now he is. This is definitely the best way he could have told me that because now I have this glorious video to get me in the mood.

On the video Patrick gives the camera a little smile then his hand starts moving along his dick. Patrick isn't the kind of person to act dumb but he's giving the camera sex eyes and begging me to fuck him as he jerks off. It shouldn't turn me on but it does, it really does.

His hips are bucking up and I really want to see the beautiful noises he'll make when he comes. For months I've been listening to the breathy sounds he makes when we kiss and I know these will be even more amazing.

I thought he'd just jerk off but Patrick rolls onto his stomach so his beautiful ass is in the air. I'm almost drooling as he slips two fingers down to circle his asshole. I'd much rather be doing it to him myself but watching him press a finger past the ring of muscle is amazing.

Patrick's a virgin like me but I don't know whether he's fingered himself before. He hisses and whimpers as he pushes the first finger in so I'm guessing he hasn't done it before or hasn't done it much.

It's like he knows what I'm thinking because Patrick looks over his shoulder at the camera and let's out a breathy giggle "I haven't done this before Petey, I'm kind scared but I really want to do this for you. You've told me about doing it and I know it'll make it hurt less so I'm really trying. I wish you were here with me so you could push your fingers into me and make me feel so good. Please hurry to watch this video because I really want to make love with you. I know you think it's dumb that I call it that but I really love you so I want to loose our virginities together"

He gives the camera a shy smile before his fingers must find his prostate which makes him moan loudly. I really hope he's doing this when he's home alone because this is something for my eyes only. I'd hate it if his parents walked in on him like this because they'd never let me see him again. Obviously they didn't because he gave me this and he would have told me but I can't help worrying about him.

As Patrick slips a second finger in I push my hand down my pants to squeeze myself. Watching him drives me crazy and I don't know when he filmed this but I wish I could have been there with him. It would be so good to be able to push Patrick's hand away and push my own fingers into him instead.

Sooner than I'd like Patrick pulls out his fingers and flips back onto his back. Just like before he spreads his legs so I can watch him jerk himself off quickly and see his ass. His asshole looks so good, stretched open and wet from the spit he must have used as lube.

A minute later he's coming over his hand and lies there panting. The sight of him with his stomach covered in his own come is almost enough to make me come but I hold myself back.

Patrick crawls to the edge of the bed and blows me a kiss "I love you Pete, I hope you find this soon and come fuck me". The video switches off so I groan and call Patrick as quick as I can.

He answers on the first ring this time and I moan loudly into the phone "Patrick fuck, that was amazing" "You watched it all?" "Every fucking second" "You liked it?" "It was the best thing I've ever seen, you're amazing Ricky" "Where are you right now?" "At home" "Can you sneak out?" "Probably, if its for you I'll do anything" "Come to my house and I'll show you everything in person"

All I want is to sneak out and spend the night having sex with Patrick but he sounds so nervous. Giving me a video and actually having sex are really different so I don't want to make Patrick stressed.

"Are you sure you're ready Tricky?" "Yeah that's why I gave you the video, I want to make love" "When did you make it?" "8 days ago and I put it in your bag the next day, you took forever to find it" "I'm sorry baby, I haven't looked in my bag since school finished" "I'm just glad you found it before Christmas, I didn't want to have to wait any longer"

He sounds sure about this so I want to sneak out but I don't want to get murdered by my parents. I'm 19 so they can't stop me from leaving but I don't want any trouble before Christmas.

"Baby I don't think I can come over now but I'll be there tomorrow morning ok?" "Really?" "Yeah I'm sorry baby" "Its ok Petey, that's good because my parents are going shopping in the morning so we can be alone" "That's good, I don't want to have to be quiet or hide, I want as much time and space as possible for our first time" "I can't wait Petey" "I can't wait either, I love you so much" "I love you too, get here at 9 ok?" "Will you be awake?" "I'll try to be and if not you can wake me up in whatever fun way you want to"

Patrick's voice has gotten softer as we've talked so now it's barely a whisper and it's making me so hard.

"I'll be there tomorrow baby, I'm gonna go jerk off to the video like 9 times" "That'll be good, I want you to feel so good" "I'll see you tomorrow, sleep naked tonight so I can see every beautiful part of you tomorrow" "I will, bye Petey" "Bye beautiful"

He hangs up so I put my headphones in and watch the video 13 more times, coming 5 times before I go to sleep.

In the morning its easy to sneak out and before long I'm unlocking the door of Patrick's house and going up to his room. When I walk in like I thought, Patrick's asleep with his thumb in his mouth in the way I always tell him is adorable. Every time I've slept at Patrick's house he's been embarrassed by it but I think its adorable.

I walk closer and smile softly when I see Patrick cuddling his faded old teddy bear to his chest. He doesn't always sleep with it and he never does when I'm here but its cute to see him like this. He sleeps with it when he's nervous or upset so I'm worried but I can't help admiring how cute he is right now.

After a few seconds of watching him I kneel down by the bed and shake his shoulder "Pattycakes wake up, wake up baby". I whisper to him for a few minutes before he wakes up and opens his eyes slowly "Hi Pete" "Hey baby, did you forget I was coming over?" "No I set an alarm but I guess I slept through it"

He's blushing and trying to push the bear out of sight but I put my hand over his and kiss his red cheek "Don't hide baby, I already know you sleep with it so there's nothing to be ashamed of" "I slept naked for you and I want this to be sexy, cuddling a teddy bear isn't sexy" "You're not a porn star Patrick, I don't need you to be sexy, I love everything about you" "Except my taste in pizza toppings" "Yeah but I love you so I can forgive your terrible taste"

Patrick giggles and pulls the blankets back so I can see him lying there fully naked. He's half hard already and I can't wait to get my hands on this beautiful boy.

I don't want Patrick to be alone and I've wanted to get naked with him for ages so I pull off my shirt and start on my pants. Patrick watches me struggle down my pants then lets me slip in bed with him and pull the blankets over us.

I don't have any sexy boxers so this morning I snuck into my older brothers room and stole a pair of his Calvin Klein's. I made sure they're clean because I don't want to wear my brothers dirty underwear but I want to look good for Patrick. I know he doesn't give a shit what I'm wearing but this is special so I want everything to be perfect.

Now that we're in bed together the only thing separating us is my boxers and Patrick's teddy bear. Patrick looks really nervous and I know look the same but someone needs to be calm so I can't freak out.

Me and Patrick have both messed around with guys before but neither of us have had sex so this is really special. Everyone else I've dated has treated it like its just something fun but Patrick thinks its special just like I do.

A couple of weeks after we started dating we talked about sex and it was so easy to talk to Patrick. He told me he'd never done it so I told him I hadn't either and it made me feel so comfortable. I could tell him how I wanted my first time to be special and Patrick agreed so we decided to wait. I think that was one of the moments I knew Patrick was the one for me, there's no one else in the world like him.

Now that Patrick's naked in front of me I'm thrilled but I really want this to go well. I know we'll stay together no matter how this goes but I want making love with Patrick for the first time to be amazing.

We lie together for a few minutes until I get up the nerve to make the first move and tug at Patrick's bear "Can I take this baby?" "Yeah, him somewhere safe". I carefully take the bear and put it down on the floor where we won't accidentally stand on it. I've never been naked in front of Patrick before so I'm nervous but I slip off my boxers and throw them on the floor.

Patrick trusted me enough to send me that video and to let me be here when he's vulnerable so I trust him too. He means everything to me so I know there's nothing to worry about. I know Patrick's probably terrified, especially since he's always had lower self esteem than me.

We've both had problems with self confidence but we've gotten a lot better since we've been together. It probably took Patrick so long to work up the confidence to send me that video and he must have been dying until I found it. Now that I've got the video I can do anything I want with it which must be so scary. He must be thinking that if the sex is bad and we break up because of it I could show people the video. If it was me I'd be thinking the same thing so I hope Patrick doesn't panic because I'd never hurt him like that.

"Petey how are we going to do this?" "What do you mean?" "Are we going to touch each other and blow each other and do that stuff? Are we just going to have sex then be done?" "When are your parents getting home?" "In a few hours" "Then we'll do as much stuff as possible, I want to make this special and I don't want to rush" "I fingered myself for the video so I can do that again if you want" "No, I want to do it for you, I want to make you feel so good baby"

I check to make sure he seems ok with it then slide down his body, kissing as I go. By the time I get down to his dick he's got a trail of red hickies down his chest and stomach and he's fully hard. I've only given one blowjob before so I'm super nervous as I lean down to lick a stripe up Patrick's dick.

He's salty but it tastes really good so I lick him a few times before taking him into my mouth. I obviously can't deep throat since I'm not good at this and Patrick's pretty big but I take as much as I can.

I only suck him off for a couple of minutes before pulling back and letting my hand slip between his open legs. I rub gently at the ring of muscle around his asshole and kiss his thigh "Are you ready Trick?" "I'm ready, be gentle" "Of course, if anything at all hurts just tell me and I'll stop" "I will, I love you so much" "I love you too, I want this to be amazing for you"

I wasn't expecting this any time soon but Patrick's more prepared and pulls out a bottle of lube. I take it from his shaky hand and spread some over my fingers then return to circling his ass.

Once Patrick's body relaxes I slip one finger into his ass and push it in until Patrick whimpers. I can see how hard he's trying to keep himself still so I slip in a second finger and laugh at the way his hips buck against me.

"Sorry Petey" "For what?" "Moving" "I never said you couldn't move, I don't mind" "Really?" "Yeah, why would you think I'd care? Did you get all your knowledge from porn?" "Maybe a little bit" "I don't think BDSM porn is a good indication of how to do this" "I'm sorry" "Don't apologise, you're adorable"

It's kind of cute that he's trying to copy hardcore porn so I laugh and kiss his hip "You're amazing Trick" "I know, I am pretty amazing" "Can I add the last finger?" "Yeah, I think I can take it"

Slowly I add my third finger then pump it a few times before pulling back and handing Patrick the lube "Get me ready baby" "Do we need condoms?" "Of course, I'd never want to hurt you or do anything unsafe"

I roll on a condom, ignoring the way Patrick giggles when it takes me a few tries to properly get it on. I slide back up so I can make hickies on his milky white neck while he lubes me up. His hand is so smooth and it feels so good wrapped around my dick so I moan against his neck until he's done.

We're both really nervous but I know Patrick wants this just as much as me. I take a deep breathe and wrap an arm around his waist to lift his hips. "Baby you want this right?" "Yeah I do, I really really do".

I place a little kiss on his forehead then clumsily position myself at his entrance. Patrick's looking up at me and he looks so vulnerable and I didn't realise how truly scared I am until now. This is our first time and I know this is super important to both of us. I don't wanna mess this up because I couldn't bare to loose Patrick, I don't know what I'd do without him.

I look Patrick straight in the eye as I slowly push my tip into him. Patrick's face scrunches up in pain so I keep my eyes locked on him as I slide in further. By the time I bottom out Patrick's trembling and my heart breaks when I see a tear slide down his perfect face.

"Tricky no, please don't cry, what's wrong?" "It hurts" "Do you want me to pull out? Do you need more lube? More prep? I don't know what to do baby"

I'm panicking so I'm glad when Patrick wraps his arms around me and pulls me in for a kiss. "Pete it's ok, it just burns a lot" "Do you need more lube?" "I don't know, pull out and put more on"

Quickly I pull out and slather myself in lube before returning to his open legs "Again?" "Again". I slide in again and Patrick still looks like he's in pain but it doesn't seem as bad as last time. When I bottom out he nods so I push in and out of him slowly.

Patrick's super tight and the feeling of being inside him is so amazing that I get close super quickly. When I stutter that out Patrick tells me to come when I'm ready so it's only seconds before I come hard in the condom.

It feels weird since I'm going soft inside him and it feels super intense but I try to keep going for Patrick. I only thrust into him a couple of times before he pushes me back and wipes another tear off his cheek. "Pete please pull out" "Why? What'd I do?" "Nothing, just please pull out"

I do what he wants and don't fight as he pulls the condom off me and throws it in the bin. I got an amazing orgasm out of it but all Patrick seems to have gotten is tears and pain.

"Patrick... Baby... Are you ok?" "I'm ok, I promise" "What's wrong?" "It just really hurt" "I'm sorry, should I do something else"

My voice is shaky and I'm terrified this is the end of our relationship but Patrick pulls me in for a tender kiss. "That blowjob from before was nice, would you want to do that again?" "I'd love to" "Thank you, I think the first time always hurts but it'll get better over time or we can ask someone for help" "Help?" "Yeah, I'm sure there's people who know lots about sex or even people who've done it before" "Yeah ok, it wasn't too bad though was it?" "It wasn't too bad, it wasn't amazing like everyone says it is but being intimate with you was really special"

I slide down his body to his dick and look back up at him while I stroke slowly "Next time I could try bottoming if you want" "Maybe sometime, next time we'll try again and see if it still hurts but if we do it a few times and it's too painful you can try"

Patrick's being so sweet so I take his dick in my mouth, desperate to get him off. Before long Patrick's letting out one of his gorgeous whines and coming hard in my mouth. I loved blowing him but I didn't think this through because now I've got a mouth full of come. I don't know if I can swallow it all but I don't know if I should spit it out.

I look up at Patrick but he's already reaching for his trashcan for me to spit it into then let out an awkward laugh. "Sorry" "I got an orgasm so that's all I need" "I'll try swallowing next time maybe" "I don't really mind, do whatever makes you happy baby"

Patrick's giving me such beautiful lazy smiles so I crawl back up so him and laugh "That first time was kind of crap" "A little bit but it was also kind of amazing so I don't mind too much" "So you wanna do this again?" "Of course, I'd love to" "And you still love me?" "Always"


End file.
